


Lazy Day

by TheMageRebellion



Series: Nos Perdure d'Amour [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Napping, fluffbomb, signs of affection meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMageRebellion/pseuds/TheMageRebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested #5: A Nap from the signs of affection meme.</p><p>Cal and Fenris enjoy a lazy day at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a couple months ago but I got lazy and never published it here. Definitely one of my favorites to write though. :)

            Cal tried to stifle a yawn as Fenris finished reading another page aloud. It had taken time to teach him to read, but it was worth it when she saw the look of delighted wonder on his face at reading about the life of Shartan for the first time. He’d since finished that particular tome and had made significant progress in the Hawke estate’s library. Now, as they lay on the sofa in the library, he worked through a book of poetry as she lay against him.

            It was days like this she enjoyed the most. Just the two of them in quiet seclusion without some new catastrophe to solve; no armor, no hidden weapons, just them in their sleepwear even thought it was past noon. _The day’s not over yet,_ she reminded herself with a slight grin. _I’m sure Meredith and Orsino will probably find something new to complain about._

            Her eyelids drifted shut as she listened to the sound of his voice begin a new poem, something about Ostwick’s white marble buildings against the sea and Maker’s breath she was so tired…

            “Cal?”

            “Hmm?”

            “Are you tired?” Fenris asked, setting aside the book as she blinked up at him.

            She gave a small nod as she rubbed her eyes. “Crime never rests,” she joked, shifting in the elf’s arms to look up at him. “Varric found another gang’s hideout, and we raided it last night.”

            “Is that where you were?” he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. “I thought you were at the Hanged Man.”

            “If only,” she said through her laughter.

            Fenris wrapped his arms tighter around her and ran a hand through her dark hair. “You should rest.”

            “Yeah,” she yawned, curling into him.

            All at once she fell asleep.

            Cal awoke several hours later, the sun already set and the room in darkness.

            “Umph,” she mumbled, becoming aware of a large weight on top of her. She tried to sit up, only to realize it was Fenris.

            She looked down and saw the elf sprawled over her, his head resting on her shoulder and breath warm on her neck. She smiled, relishing the sight. Fenris seemed to lose the weight of his anger in his sleep, his brow crumpled in an adorable fashion and lips parted. She brushed his snow-white hair away from his forehead and traced the lyrium markings on his face softly.

            Andraste’s tits, he was gorgeous. It was moments like this that made six years of waiting completely worth it.

            Cal grinned and shut her eyes, once again falling asleep with her lover’s head on her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
